


Wypalić rany

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Scars, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oczywiście, że brakuje czegoś ważnego. W tym rzecz.</i> </p><p>Po wojnie Dennis Creevey przejmuje aparat fotograficzny brata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wypalić rany

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cauterize](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13470) by Lady Altair. 



> Tłumaczenie opowiadania [Cauterize](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4152700/1/Cauterize) autorstwa **Lady Altair** , oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku za zgodą autorki. Zbetowane przez **kaś** i **Marchew**.

 

_Bez względu na rodzaj blizn, jest w nich jakieś piękno. Blizna oznacza, że ból minął, rana a rana zasklepiła się i wygoiła, że można o niej zapomnieć._

Harry Crew

 

Kilka dni po bitwie, Dennis Creevey znajduje aparat fotograficzny Colina w jego pokoju. Sprzęt jest w idealnym stanie i leży dokładnie tam, gdzie jego brat go położył. Tam też Dennis zostawia go po raz drugi. Jest młody, a wspomnienia, które aparat ze sobą niesie, są niczym innym jak rozdrapywaniem świeżej rany.

Mijają lata, a aparat pokrywa gruba warstwa kurzu. Kiedy Dennis znajduje go ponownie, rany już dawno się zabliźniły; tym razem bierze go do ręki.

 

* * *

 

Pierwsza jest Lavender. Ją przekonać było najłatwiej; jest  _dumna_  z blizn, które szpecą jej kark, plecy, ramię. Jej szramy wyglądają na świeże nawet po tych wszystkich latach; obnosi się z nimi, jakby były ostatnim krzykiem mody — piękna koronka biało—różowych blizn.

Są jedynym, co ma na sobie. Dennis czuje się jak zwierzę w potrzasku, gdy przeszywa go spojrzeniem swoich orzechowych oczu o dziwnym, bursztynowym połysku. Modelka unosi swe długie włosy, aby odkryć gęstą sieć pokrywających jej plecy blizn, zerka przez ramię w obiektyw. Na czarno—białej fotografii wygląda porażająco, tragicznie pięknie.

 

* * *

 

Katie Bell byłaby przerażająca, gdyby nie była tak urocza i sympatyczna. Gdy przychodzi pozować do portretu, przynosi mu placek z jabłkami, zamartwiając się jego nadmiernie szczupłą sylwetką.

Pozuje dwa razy, a Dennis wystawia oba zdjęcia razem. Dwa ujęcia z profilu, na każdym z nich Katie uśmiecha się wdzięcznie. Na pierwszym wygląda ślicznie, ta strona jej twarzy jest bez skazy, niewinna i czysta. Drugie to koszmar fioletowych, popękanych żył, znaczących poszarzałą skórę niczym pasożytnicza narośl, splatających się w zewnętrznym kąciku jej oka i zatruwających je płynną czernią.

 

* * *

 

Morag McDougall i Anthony Goldstein zostają sfotografowani razem. On siedzi na krześle, a ona stoi za nim; gęste, kasztanowe loki otaczają jej twarz delikatną aureolą. Uśmiecha się, zasłaniając dłońmi jego oczy; jej własne, w kolorze czystego błękitu, błyszczą. Anthony sięga rękami w górę, zatykając jej uszy; jego dziwnie różowe małżowiny ostro kontrastują z czarnymi, kręconymi włosami.

_Nic widzę zła, nie słyszę zła._

Ona jest niewidoma, on głuchy. Nienaturalnie różowe uszy nic nie słyszą, bladoniebieskie oczy patrzą w pustkę. Każde z nich ma na lewym nadgarstku ślubną bransoletkę i wygląda na to, że żyją z daleka od świata, w którym ich związek nie byłby możliwy.

 

* * *

 

Następny jest George Weasley. Kiedy Dennis wystawia jego fotografię, jakiś krytyk — ignorant czepia się kompozycji.

— Przeładowane z jednej strony… Puste miejsce z drugiej. Fatalne zdjęcie… Brakuje w nim czegoś ważnego — stwierdza.

Dennis nie bardzo wie, jak mu wyjaśnić, że  _w tym rzecz_. To wojenne blizny; pusta, biała przestrzeń po prawej stronie fotografii  _jest_  skazą samą w sobie i to znacznie głębszą, niż urwane ucho, którego brak ledwie widać.

Oczywiście, że brakuje czegoś ważnego. _W tym rzecz_.

 

* * *

 

Charlie Weasley przegląda w połowie jeszcze niedokończony album Dennisa, podczas gdy fotograf ustawia oświetlenie i aparat. Rudzielec dopytuje się o zdjęcie Lavender; oglądając je, gwiżdże z podziwu.

Dennis robi mu zdjęcie z zaskoczenia, kiedy Charlie opiera się o ścianę. Obiektyw ustawia na jego umięśnione, poparzone, piegowate i wytatuowane ramię na tle czerwonej cegły.

Model pyta o nazwisko Lavender, żeby wysłać do niej sowę. Dennis podaje mu je, chociaż nie wierzy, żeby jakikolwiek mężczyzna, nawet ten bezpośredni, pewny siebie Weasley miał dość odwagi, by zaprosić przez sowią pocztę zupełnie obcą kobietę na randkę.

 

* * *

 

Rok później, Dennis fotografuje ich ślub. Robi mnóstwo głupich, tradycyjnych zdjęć druhnom, gościom i weselnym zabawom, i Merlin wie, czemu jeszcze, choć wcześniej młodzi przychodzą do niego na zupełnie inną sesję.

Charlie podpowiada pannie młodej, jak ma się ustawić. Lavender obejmuje go w piersi, a zniszczona skóra jej pleców połyskuje srebrem i złotem.

Sto imion — a będzie ich więcej — atramentowo lśni niczym drobny, cenny łańcuszek, wpleciony w poznaczoną bliznami powierzchnię jej skóry. Tatuaż, który Lavender kazała sobie zrobić, czyni z niej żywy pomnik. Balansuje na granicy arogancji i strasznego piękna.

Jest on jednak zbyt mały, by można go było odczytać na zdjęciu, dlatego Charlie kładzie szorstką, zrogowaciałą dłoń dokładnie pod jednym ogniwem błyszczącego srebrzyście łańcuszka. Doskonale wie, gdzie znaleźć  _Freda Weasleya_.

 

* * *

 

Prawdę mówiąc, fotografia Harry'ego jest najmniej interesująca ze wszystkich. Oczywiście, wyceniono by ją najwyżej, gdyby Dennis kiedykolwiek zechciał sprzedać kolekcję (czego nigdy nie zrobi), ale jest całkowicie przewidywalna: kadr w całości wypełnia słynna blizna i para szmaragdowo zielonych oczu.

Dennis robi jeszcze zdjęcie okrągłego oparzenia na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela, które podoba mu się znacznie bardziej. Na prośbę Harry'ego, nie podpisuje go.

 

* * *

 

Andromeda Tonks wraz z Teddym. To kolejny portret z zaskoczenia, zrobiony w czasie przerwy w sesji potrzebnej do uspokojenia zapłakanego, krzyczącego dziecka.

Dennis nie do końca wie, jak ktoś może wyglądać na zagubionego i odnalezionego jednocześnie, ale wciąż pięknej Andromedzie się to udaje. Na jej twarzy maluje się rozpacz, żałoba, determinacja, miłość i nadzieja naraz, kiedy czule ucisza wnuczka, szepcąc coś miękko; jego twarz wtulona w babcine ramię, małe piąstki wplecione w jej włosy.

Na zdjęciu wygląda tak krucho. Andromeda wydaje się być bardzo samotna.

 

* * *

 

Neville odmawia grzecznie, choć zdecydowanie. W zamian przysyła fotografię swoich rodziców, beztroskich i młodych, z nim jako niemowlęciem pomiędzy nimi.

 _Jeśli szukasz blizn…_  — pisze na odwrocie.

 

* * *

 

Siostry Montgomery trzymają między sobą zdjęcie ich najmłodszego brata, który ma na nim tylko pięć lat i nigdy nie będzie miał więcej. Na nich Greyback pozostawił ślad znacznie głębszy niż na każdej innej ofierze, której zostały blizny po jego pazurach.

 

* * *

 

Hanna Abbot nie ma żadnej widocznej skazy, więc kiedy przyjeżdża do studia na prośbę Dennisa, wydaje się być trochę zdezorientowana.

Ma na sobie perłowy naszyjnik swojej zamordowanej matki. Zdjęcie wychodzi ślicznie: jest na nim tylko uśmiech Hanny i perły, połyskujące kremowo na jej szyi.

 

* * *

 

 

Przypadek Molly i Arthura Weasleyów jest zupełnie inny. Kiedy Dennis ich odwiedza, trafia akurat na corocznie spotkanie GD i Zakonu, które odbywa się w Norze. Gospodarze jednak siedzą samotnie w kuchni, spoglądając z żalem i smutkiem na zaczarowany zegar.

W opuszczonej swobodnie ręce Molly trzyma jedną z metalowych wskazówek.

Wysoki zegar stanowi centrum zdjęcia, a Molly i Arthur stoją po jego obydwu stronach. Dennis sfotografował ich dokładnie w chwili, w której Arthur wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić dłoń Molly (a wraz z nią, wskazówkę Freda).

Dennis szybko zostawia ich samych. Nie jest pewny, czy wiedzieli nawet, że tam był.

Tytuł fotografii —  _Trzymając się za ręce_  — nasuwa się sam. Nie sądzi, by wiele osób zwróciło uwagę na cokolwiek poza małżeństwem i dostrzegło niewielki kawałek metalu ściskany przez Molly, która tak bardzo o niego dbała, choć już dawno odpadł z zegara.

 

* * *

 

Parvati i Padma nie są już identyczne. Każda z nich ma swoje własne blizny; policzek Parvati jest rozorany przez ślad po poparzeniu, a podbródek i dolną wargę Padmy zniekształciła jakaś czarnomagiczna klątwa.

Stoją ze sobą twarzą w twarz, jedna będąca lustrzanym odbiciem drugiej.

 

* * *

 

Ostatnia fotografia, którą Dennis robi wiele lat po wystawieniu pozostałych zdjęć, jest prawdziwą perłą tej kolekcji. Ludzie będą się burzyć, gdy zostanie ona dołączona do reszty.  _Jak śmiesz, dla niego nie ma miejsca wśród bohaterów!_

Draco Malfoy siedzi dokładnie w centrum. Jego blada cera i jasne włosy wydają się praktycznie białe na czarnym tle. Głowę pochyla nad swoim odsłoniętym, lewym ramieniem. Jest tam tylko jedna blizna… Delikatna, ledwie widoczna; niegdyś czarna, teraz biała.

Dennis podejrzewa, że to był pomysł Astorii; była w galerii na kilka tygodni przed tym, zanim się z nim skontaktowała, by zaproponować mu to zdjęcie. Wtedy była już w zaawansowanej ciąży; teraz, gdy pojawia się z mężem w studiu, na rękach trzyma już niemowlę, Draco zaś niesie na ramieniu torbę z pieluchami.

Kiedy Dennis prosi go, żeby usiadł, Malfoy ciągle ma wątpliwości. Astoria jest zdecydowana.

— Zrób to dla swojego syna, Draco. — Ich oczy spotykają się i nagle jest w nich zrozumienie, a Dennis żałuje, że zostawił aparat na drugim końcu pokoju, bo to jest scena, którą tak naprawdę chciałby sfotografować. Malfoy spogląda na żonę i syna z rezygnacją i smutkiem.  Wykończona Astoria z ich kilkudniowym synkiem na ręku również patrzy na męża.  _Zrób to_.

Malfoy próbuje wyglądać arogancko, ale ma podkrążone oczy i przez to wydaje się być po prostu zmęczony. Na jego twarzy można dostrzec jakby cień wstydu.

Gdy jest już po wszystkim (Dennis robi zdjęcie dosyć szybko, ale i tak wie, że to jest to, o co mu chodziło), Draco wstaje, zbiera rzeczy żony i syna i wychodzi. Jego cierpliwość w stosunku do całej sprawy najwidoczniej już się wyczerpała.

Astoria dziękuje Dennisowi, podczas gdy Draco czeka na nią w korytarzu. Wkrótce do niego dołącza, śpiący chłopczyk ślini drogie szaty na jej piersi. Astoria ma bardzo ładny uśmiech.

 

* * *

 

Ludzie domagają się kolejnej serii, lecz jemu brak natchnienia. Dennis czasami myśli, że to wszystko sprawka Colina; że brat zostawił mu aparat z gotowym materiałem po to, by on go znalazł.

Kiedy Malfoyowie wychodzą, Dennis odkłada aparat Colina i tak to wszystko się to kończy.

 

_Fin._


End file.
